


Character Meme #5

by carleton97



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander Harris and Faith get caught hooking up by Hermoine Granger. Where are they and what happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Meme #5

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pinn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinn/gifts).



**Xander Harris and Faith get caught hooking up by Hermoine Granger. Where are they and what happens next?**

 

Xander and Faith are, perhaps, the least suited of anyone ever to be sent to liaise with the Wizarding Government in Britain, but Giles had been insistent that they "remove themselves and their incessant sniping" to another locale.

Somehow, while Faith is running hand-to-hand drills with the Aurors -

( _"We have magic, ma'am, we don't need to fight."_

 _"What happens if someone breaks your little magic stick?"_

 _The stuffy magic guy barely finished scoffing before Faith had her hand in his robes and his wand bent close to snapping._

 _"I'm not the only one who got the souped up package, Nigel."_

 _"It's Geoffrey, ma'am."_

 _"Sure thing."_ ) -

Xander finds himself arguing with some jackass who wants to tag and put down all werewolves. It's like talking to a polite brick wall and Xander can barely restrain himself from reaching across the table to physically slap some sense into this idiot when Faith drops into the chair next to him and says, "Let's get some lunch."

He leaves the lackey to stew and follows Faith out onto the busy street to the little tavern they're staying at until more permanent arrangements can be made. They eat quickly and are back on the street before too long. Xander cracks his neck and swings his arms a little, feeling the pre-battle adrenaline rush from the thought of continuing the confrontation with Weedy McAnemia in the office. When he's done, Faith's eyes are sharp on his face.

"What?"

She grabs his arm and pulls him into the Ministry building and down a hallway without answering. She pushes him into an office and slams the door shut behind them before kissing him with lots of tongue. He has a brief moment of flail before mentally shrugging and sliding his hands over her hips to her ass.

If he's going to get his ass kicked later, he's totally making it worth it.

Faith doesn't protest at all and, in fact, hitches herself a little closer. Xander's just started his internal gonna-get-some dance when the door next to him opens and the scarily efficient woman who had done their orientation bustled halfway into the room before realizing they were there.

"Oh! Dear. Sorry!"

Xander froze where he was, but Faith pulled back slowly, biting the underside of his chin before looking over her shoulder at the flustered woman. "Oh, no. _I'm_ sorry, Hermione. I had no idea this was your office."

There's something syrupy sweet and fake about Faith's voice, but Xander learned a long time ago to trust a Slayer's body well before her words and her hands are gently petting the sides of his neck, so when she nudges him towards the door, he goes without hesitation.

It's not until their back in the closet that's his temporary office that he says, "You know she's happily married, right?"

Faith just smirks before kissing him again and swaggering out of the room to kick some more Wizard ass.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal


End file.
